Meat cleaning tables of various types and kinds have been known in the art. Typically, such tables include a cutting top supported by a series of legs. Such an apparatus, however, has been less than desirable for some applications, because when used in recreational areas, the disposing of fish waste material such as fish heads and the like, has not been very convenient and sanitary. Also, undesired and unwanted odors have also been a problem. Also, flies and other undesired insects and pests are attracted by accumulated waste products.
Attempts have been made in the past to overcome the problems associated with such disposal and accumulation of odors. For example, reference may be made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 692,866; 2,222,767; 2,506,352; and 4,454,628.
While such prior known fish cleaning tables and the like, and methods of using them, may have been successful for some applications, such devices have had certain inadequacies and disadvantages for public use. In this regard, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 692,866 discloses a fish cleaning station in which a pair of table tops or cutting blocks are separated by a receptacle in which fish or the like, are to be temporarily placed for cleaning purposes. Disposed beneath each table top is an inclined trough which extends downwardly from one peripheral edge of the top to the opposite end of the top. A series of spaced apart opened chutes are disposed outside of the top for receiving the fish heads and waste that falls by the force of gravity into the inclined trough. A stream of water introduced into the trough carries the fish waste down the trough into a disposal bucket. In such a system, waste material would tend to build up on the tops and chutes of the cleaning station to create undesirable and unwanted odors, thus, undesirable and frequent cleaning of the station is required by park personnel. Moreover, the removal of waste materials is required periodically by park personnel, or others. Such frequent attention is costly, and certainly an unwanted and undesirable task.
As another attempted solution, U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,628 discloses a fish cleaning table attached or suspended from a sink having a drain and faucet. The table includes a series of slats, and a water spraying system, connected to the faucet, permits water under pressure to be directed onto the slats on a continuous basis, to wash the fish waste and debris down between the slats and into the drain. Since the system is portable, it is not adaptable for use by the public, since it could be easily removed or broken by vandalism. Moreover, unwanted fish waste materials are collected in a strain and must be removed from the fish cleaning station area periodically.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a permanent fish cleaning station, which is designed to be used by the public, and which facilitates the removal of fish debris and is adapted to be maintained in a generally sanitary manner conveniently. Such a station should not tend to collect undesired and unwanted odors.
With the enactment of certain federal and state statutes, it has become normal practice for public facilities to require that they be easily and conveniently utilized by handicapped persons. Prior known fish cleaning stations, however, have not been designed to accommodate handicapped persons, particularly those confined to a wheelchair or the like.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a fish cleaning station, which is adapted for public use, and which is sturdy in construction so as to be used by the public, without being easily susceptible to vandalism damage. Such a station should be easily and conveniently utilized by handicapped persons, particularly those confined to a wheel chair.